dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are a group of Cybertronians, whose main goal was possession of the AllSpark and to bring about change on Cybertron due to the caste system and return to the empire-building, space faring ways of their ancestors. In the Great War, they were opposed by the Autobots throughout Cybertron and the galaxy. "Sometimes it is necessary for revenge, misery, death, treachery, and deception, when those who should listen to the truth will not, and will only understand once they have been lied to and forced to see their own lies." :—Megatron. List of Decepticons Decepticon Leaders *Megatronus/Megatron (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - Current Leader Decepticon Council Elders *Straxus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Chairmen *Contrail (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Mindwipe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sky-Byte (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Flip-Sides (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Intelligence Division *Soundwave (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - Chief Communications Officer and Spymaster *Makeshift (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - Infiltrator Decepticon Science Division *Shockwave (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Chief Scientist, Commander, Assassin, Warrior, and Double Agent *Autoclave (Voice Actor: David Sobolov) - Scientist *Catalycon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scientist (Deceased) *Six Shot (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Medic Division *Knock Out (Voice Actor: Daran Norris) - Chief Medic *Scalpel (Voice Actor: John Crosta) - *Conduit (Voice Actor: Calvin Wimmer) - *Flatline (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Decepticon Medical Assistants (Voice Actor: Various) - Seekers *Starscream (Voice Actor: Sam Riegel) - Air Commander *Thundercracker (Voice Actor: Graham McTavish) - Egomaniac Scientist *Skywarp (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Scout *Sunstorm (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - *Thrust (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Dirge (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Ramjet (Voice Actor: Richard Epcar) - Warrior *Slipstream (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - Stalker *Acid Storm (Voice Actor: Calvin Wimmer) - *Hotlink (Voice Actor: Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) - Mechatronic Engineer Other Seekers *Nacelle (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Bitstream (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Information Engineer *Skyquake (Voice Actor: Richard Green) - Warrior *Dreadwing (Voice Actor: Tony Todd) - Seeker Captain; Commander Combaticons *Bruticus Maximus (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Combined Form/Warrior *Onslaught (Voice Actor: Travis Willingham) - Combaticon Leader *Blast Off (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Space Warrior *Vortex (Voice Actor: Dave Boat) - Interrogator *Swindle (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Munitions Expert *Brawl (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Ground Assault Constructicons *Devastator Maximus (Voice Actor: Steven Frank) - Combined Form/Warrior *Dirt Boss (Voice Actor: John Mariano) - Constucticon Leader *Scavenger (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Mining & Salvage *Scrapper (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Construction Engineer *Hook (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Surgical Engineer *Long (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Transport *Bonecrusher (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Demolitions *Mixmaster (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Materials Fabrication *Frontloader (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior Stunticons *Menasor Maximus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Combined Form/Super Warrior *Motormaster (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - Stunticon Leader *Dead End (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scout *Drag Strip (Voice Actor: Eric Artell) - Scout *Wildrider (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Terrorist *Breakdown (Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman) - Scout Monstorcons *Abominus Maximus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Combined Form *Hun-Gurrr (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Twinstrike (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Windrazor (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blight (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Rippersnapper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Terrorcons Insecticons *Sharpshot (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Insecticon Leader/Electronic Warfare *Kickback (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - Espionage *Hardshell (Voice Actor: Scott Whyte) - Psychological Warfare *Bombclaw (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Warrior Vehicon Commandos *Tankor (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Oil Slide (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Thunderbomb (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Obsidian (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Strika (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - General of Destruction *Quake (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blastcharge (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spy Streak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Titans *Trypticon (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Lugnut Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Soldiers Troopers Vehicons *Decepticon Miners (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Steve (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Mini-Cons *Razorclaw (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner *Tarantular (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner Decepticon Mini-Con Deployers *Rumble (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Demolitions *Frenzy (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Warrior *Ravage (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Saboteur *Ratbat (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Laserbeak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Interrogator *Buzzsaw (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Spy Others *Lugnut (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Warrior *Blitzwing (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Beserker *Rundown (Voice Actor: Adam Baldwin) - *Headstrong (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Rampage (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Warrior *Tantrum (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Bombshock (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Demolishor (Voice Actor: Brad Davidorf) - Gladiator *Cyclonus (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - Warrior *Barricade (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Scout *Oil Slick (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - Chemist *Blackout (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Warrior *Axer (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Bounty Hunter *Lockdown (Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen) - Bounty Hunter *Thunderwing (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Airachnid (Voice Actor: Gina Torres) - Assassin/Scientist/Rouge (Deceased) *Drixco (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Gladiator (Deceased) *Bludgeon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Switchblade (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - *Duststorm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shellshock (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Derail (Voice Actor: Kerry Shale) - Explosives Expert *Deadheat (Voice Actor: Tom Hill) - *Astraea (Voice Actor: Monet Mazur) - *Mismatch (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hotwire (Voice Actor: Glenn Wrage) - Arms Dealer *Drive-By (Voice Actor: Toby Longworth) - Assassin *Rampart (Voice Actor: Stanley Townsend) - *Diabla (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Firebreaker (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Pandemic (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Flamewar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Contagion (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Rollcage (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Breakneck (Voice Actor: Steven Frank) - *Tomb (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Backlash (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Reedman (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scrapmetal (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sideways (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Crankcase (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Crowbar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hatchet (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Driller (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stinger (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Junkheap (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Traxes (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Nightclaw (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Wasp (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Wildwind (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Tidal Wave (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snow Cat (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Thunderblast (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sharpfang (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - *Underbite (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - *Thunderhoof (Voice Actor: Frank Stallone) - *Terrashock (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Hammerstrike (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Bisk (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - *Fracture (Voice Actor: Kevin Pollak) - *Chop Shop (Voice Actor: David Hunt) - *Clampdown (Voice Actor: Jim Cummings) - *Filch (Voice Actor: Constance Zimmer) - *Minitron (Voice Actor: Not Known) - *Springload (Voice Actor: John Rocha) - *Ped (Voice Actor: Eddie Deezen) - *Quillfire (Voice Actor: Andy Milder) - *Malador (Voice Actor: Daniel Roebuck) - *Razorpaw (Voice Actor: Not Known) - Gallery Recruitment History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Factions Category:Decepticons Category:Villains